Game Update 7
December 12, 2011 New PvP Arena Watch your back! Take on other players in the new 5v5 death-match arena located high above Earth in the Justice League of America Watchtower! Look for 'Watchtower (5 vs 5)' under Arenas: PvP in your On Duty menu. New Seasonal Content & Daily Mission Larfleeze wants the holidays all to himself. He stole everyone’s holiday gifts and is attempting to send them off-world for his own selfish use. Find and recover the stolen gifts in Metropolis and Gotham City before it’s too late! Look for 'Yuletide Fear' (Villains) or 'Winter Plunderland' (Heroes) in your Mission Journal. *New Seasonal Collections : See who made the Naughty and Nice list this holiday season! *New Seasonal Items and Appearances : Collect Holly Leaves by completing the 'Season’s Greedings' Daily Mission. *New Seasonal Feats : Winter is Coming so be sure to stock up on seasonal feats! Oolong Island The defenses of Oolong Island have been redeployed in an effort to keep out those that threaten Chang Tzu's plans. *Pterosaurs will now move to ground level when attacking, rather than nuking from orbit. *Oolong Island is now shorter than previous versions. *Many count requirements have been reduced. *Crazed Robots no longer re-spawn in most areas. *Players no longer need to collect parts for T.O. Morrow before gaining access to his Laboratory. *The 'Protect the Scientists’ section is now a wave event that is more manageable. *Various fixes were made throughout Oolong Island. Vendor Item Sorting *Vendors should now display a logical sorted order to their sale lists. Alerts Oolong Island *Oolong Enforcer should now always summon its minions even if the fight resets. Oan Sciencells *Prison Break: This Mission should now complete properly. Audio *New music has been added for the Tap Room Safehouse. *A new unique Winter Holiday seasonal piece of music has been added to Gotham City and Metropolis when players zone into each (available during the Winter Holiday only). Feats *The "Coast City Duo" feat has been renamed "Ferris Aircraft". *'Deprogrammed' should now complete as intended. General *Players should now be able to consume collection items that have been removed from their bank or shared bank slots. *Combat Rating should no longer incorrectly display as zero after leaving Legends PvP or leveling up. *Multiple stacks of the same item sent through the mail should now give the recipient the correct amount when claimed. *Fixed pathing issues of Robot and Green Lantern in the Monitor Womb of the JLA Watchtower. *Certain collection nodes in Gotham City that were re-spawning too fast have been fixed to have spawn times in-line with other collection nodes. *The Lantern Corps Deputization Decree can now be deleted. *Phase-with should now work properly for group mates in Central City. *The Quick Menu option 'Phase With' will now put you in the same Central City instance/area as your Group or Friend. Marketplace *Steam: You can no longer attempt to purchase Station Cash through the Steam wallet if you have Steam Community disabled in-game. You will be directed to turn this option back on in order to make Station Cash purchases. *Players can now directly access the Marketplace through an Account Access Level dialog box in the User Interface. *The Marketplace should now show the correct amount of Station Cash needed to gain Premium Access. *PS3 Only: Users should now get a more accurate purchase completion message after purchasing items from the marketplace. *A Festive Winter Hat and Reindeer Antlers have been added to the marketplace. *Long hair will no longer show through the Sequined Urban Cap on male characters. Missions *Through the Portal: Donna Troy now properly resets to her starting locations after KO’ing players. *Fear Itself: Scarecrow will no longer appear to have "deer in the headlights" syndrome after throwing grenades at his enemies. Movement Mode Acrobatics *Fixed an issue that prevented fast movement mode from increasing speed even though the effects were displaying. Powers *Increased the bonus to Dominance while in the Controller role to 100%. Gadgets *Neural Neutralizer is now properly listed as being useable while controlled as well as states it has a damage prevention barrier. Raids Sunstone Matrix *Kryptonian Infantry's Whirlwind attack radius now matches its effects radius. Skills *The Stealth trait purchasable in the Martial Arts and Bow weapon trees has been renamed Cunning; This trait now boost Critical Power Chance by 1% in addition to increasing Stealth Rating by +1 Level. UI *Any stats on the character sheet that are zero should no longer be displayed. *PS3 Only: Fixed a crash that could occur after pressing X when scrolling using the analog stick. *Character Select: Fixed an issue where character count would increment on queue status updates. *Corrected the description of the "Critical Healing Magnitude" Trait. It now properly reads as "Boost Critical Healing Magnitude..." *Fixed an issue that would sometimes cause targetable NPC’s names and icons to display in yellow instead of their intended color. *Fixed an issue that would sometimes cause your User Interface to show you were in a combat state when you were not. Visual *Fixed various environmental visual bugs in Metropolis and Gotham City. *Fixed an issue with graphical distortion on Joker presents. *The handholds for potted plants in the Gotham University Duo have been corrected. *Fixed an issue with graphical distortion in Area 51. *Fixed an issue that could cause the fire or ice brawling ranged beam effects to play twice when used with an ability that has a longer animation. *Shades of Gray: Fixed a number of geometry issues within the Oblivion Bar. *Fixed various visual issues associated with clipping through gear. *Fixed numerous issues with animal skin clipping through head gear. *Out of the Shadows: Various particle effect adjustments and targetable objects fixed. Weapons *New 97 DPS Epic Weapons for every role have been added to Oolong Island Hard Mode, HIVE Hard Mode, League of Assassins Stronghold and Batcave: Outer Caverns Alerts. *Martial Arts: **Increased the combo reset timer for Martial Arts to bring it in line with other melee weapons. de:Spielaktualisierung_7 Category:Game Update